Foretold Prophesy
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: A cold hearted demon and a pure miko, these beings have never seen eye to eye with each other. But what would happen if the demon needed the miko's help. They come together, but are they just together to save another life or could there be something more?


Foretold Prophesy

A/N- Actually, this idea was from a novel of mine, until then I have decided to try it out on fan fiction. I hope you enjoy reading this story. And hopefully you will see the real thing out in the future. Without further ado I give you Foretold Prophesy. Thank you to my beta reader named Sakura-Beauty-91.

TimeLine: Starts fifteen years before Kagome is born.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. New characters are my own and are within my novel plot line already. I only write for my own enjoyment and for my fans.

Summary: A cold hearted demon and a pure miko, these beings have never seen eye to eye with each other. But what would happen if the demon needed the miko's help. They come together, but are they just together to save another life or could there be something more?

Chapter One: The Prophesy comes

Winds chilled the small room, where a figure with grey cold eyes was seen, with a black haori and hakama that had greys streaks on them. The person waited for a sign to come. A soft white glow came from under the creak of a closed door, close to where the individual was standing.

The winds pick up around the person who impatiently waited for the door to open. When it did, a large old scroll was seen flying out and into the hand of the figure.

That's when a godly voice spoke, "It is for you to protect that the prophecy was brought to you, keep it safe. There is a well in Edo, go there and jump into the well, it will keep you, and the prophesy that you now hold, safe until the chosen one comes."

The grey cold eyes lifted an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. "The well is a portal to a different time, use it." Then the voice was gone. The person heard footsteps coming from their right direction; they turned the cold grey eyes at the person to see it was a male servant.

"M..."

"Shhh." The person said. "Get me a horse and the coins and gold now, be ready within ten minutes." Chilling grey eyes turned on the person that they were talking to.

"Hai." The servant replied before he raced out and down the halls.

The figure stood silently against the wall, as the scroll glowed softly. The person opened the scroll.

The individual read it with freezing icy grey eyes, and analyzed each word.

_A miko from another time will come to_

_Right the wrong. She will return the jewel and within her it will be realized. _

_The miko will shatter the jewel. _

The person stopped when voices were heard coming closer. The figure rolled the scroll back up and placed the scroll in the sleeve of the blackish-grey haori. The entity unsheathed the twin swords that dangled around their waist; hands gripped the hilts and feet separated into a fighting position while they waited.

"The prophesy has to be here." One intruder said.

"Then where is it?" The second intruder snarled out at the first intruder.

The person could tell that the intruders were males by the sound of their voices.

The figure's grey eyes glittered with icy cold looks as the being walked towards the voices. The person turned the corner to see the servant male on the ground with a dark pool of their own blood soaking into the ground under him. The figure shook their head at this; it was a total waste of a servant. They looked into the work room to see two outlines ripping the room.

"Looking for something?" The individual spat out to them.

The two outlines turned to the person, both males. The male on the right had long brown hair, with blue darting eyes that were uneasy with suspense. The other one had ebony black eyes that were glinted with rage. Both males were wearing samurai armour with a sword at their sides.

"Who are you?" Glinted ebony eyes focused on the person.

"The owner of this place." The figure said before the males charged. The figure literally danced aside, making the males move away from the person that was shrouded with mysteriousness.

The intruders pulled out their swords and took swings at the person, who salsas away as if they were dancing. The males cursed under their breath, they still couldn't tell if their opponent was a male or female; the haori that the person was wearing was blackish-grey and big. All that could see was a blur going past them and how they turned around very quickly. Both swords were taken and their swords jabbed and twisted them around and around. Ebony black eyes glinted with nervousness now, as he attempted to jab his sword out right and left, trying to catch the person unaware but it wasn't working as the figure took everything and gave it back to him even faster.

The male with blue eyes narrowed his eyes with distrust; fear was starting to come into them. He twisted his sword as he jumped into the fight. The person chuckled a bit at this and took them both on, without even breathing hard. The person jabbed both of the twin swords into the males' eyes, cutting off any type of counter attack that they were planning on. Then the person swiftly removed their heads from their bodies.

The individual placed the twin swords back into scabbards that were around the waist. The person cursed at them while the figure went to the treasury.

The figure took out a large sack and started to fill it with gold and silver along with priceless artefacts. With one sack done, the body moved onto a different sack, filling it as well. The person stopped to take both of the sacks before walking out.

After getting outside, the person jumped on a horse and rode off into the night sky leaving the place behind them with the prophesy.

The person traveled hours on the horse, only stopping for the animal and themselves to get a drink or eat. Sunlight rose up as it signalled dawn was coming, the figure looked to see that they were coming closer to Edo and the well that had magically proposes.

They left the horse and started to walk on foot up the hill and into the forest that was surrounding the person. Hours went by before they came across the well.

"Finally." The figure muttered as they looked around to see nothing around them or the well. But, the smell of humans coming closer swarmed the person's nose. The individual cursed and jumped into the well before any human could find them.

The silhouette saw lights coming by them, and then all of a sudden, it stopped; they looked up to see something in the way of the sky. They assumed that it was a roof of some kind. They jumped up and landed out of the well. The person placed their sleeve of the haori to their nose blocking the awful rotting smell.

They stepped up the stairs and slowly pried the door a crack and sunlight shone right into their eyes, making them hurt for a few seconds. The person also sensed cloaked demons roaming miles around. But why were they cloaked, when they sense more humans then before? Could that be why they cloaked themselves, to hide from humans? The person wondered why still. What could have happened to them?

Too tired to think, they pushed the door shut and leaned back against the wall. Sleep claimed them, throwing the person into the realm of unconsciousness and dreams; it has been so long that the person had sleep.

The figure woke up to hear joyous laughter around them, they opened the door just a crack again to see an older female with a younger female that was pregnant laughing to themselves, then a young and older male looking at them both with smiles on their faces came into the person's vision. They smelled a hint of reiki in them each but it was dormant. Greys eyes showed confusion about why the youkai would be hiding.

The monk's powers were in dominancy… the well had brought the person into the future.

The voice was right about this as the person looked at the family again and felt a tweak of jealously about them. But the person closed their eyes and closed the door quickly and quietly while they looked for a way out of this place.

Only one way out was seen, so the person would have to wait until the family was gone, the person sat back down and pulled out the scroll, thus opening it.

_A miko from another time will come to right the wrong. _

_She will return the jewel and within her it will be realized, _

_The miko will shatter the jewel. _

_The Miko will have a journey to gather the pieces of the jewel, _

_She will meet friends with personalities to the jewel- courage, knowledge, friendship, and love._

_Her powers will grow as her true love is discovered. Then she will be stronger and can defeat the evil in the world. _

_The chosen one has to meet the requirements _

The person snorted at that words at the end but kept on reading.

_Over five years have to pass _

_An undead love will be reborn and has to die by the hands of a lover _

_Seven humans that are dead and now undead will be under the evils control _

_An unrequired love will be necessary _

_A curse placed on sixteen demons _

_Her mark on the sixteen _

_Sixteen markings will appeared on her _

_Lastly her true love will mark her and will not even noticed that he is her true love _

"Thank you." The godly voice said.

The person looked up to see a male dressed in a green robe with a bald head with amber eyes and golden and grey hair.

The grey eyes stared coldly at him and wondered why he was here but still said nothing.

"Young one, the prophesy is in three parts the first part is with you the last two parts will not reveal themselves. The second part will come to you when the chosen one meets all of the requirements of the first part of the prophesy, the third part will be of the past. You will know when the chosen one will come to you, the scroll with glow a soft pink and then blue." The voice said then disappeared again.

Grey glinted cold eyes tighten and their lip turned in a snarl as they got up from the ground to hear no one out here. They opened the door and saw nothing; they opened it up more and closed it behind them with their two sacks with them. They disappeared from sight as they swiftly went down the steps to see large and tall metal buildings around them. They stopped and looked around with uncertainty; indecision filled the eyes and body language of the person.

The person stood up straight and whispered an enchantment around them to look more like the people and the family that was seen earlier. The haori was replaced with a black shirt that has grey streaks it and the hakama was replaced by grey pants, the shoes were replaced with black sneakers.

The two sacks were made to look like two bags. They stopped the enchantment and walked down to the sidewalk where all the other humans were walking. They made their way around to see a large sign that said "Library". They thought about it and wondered what was inside that large white building. The person walked into the large building to see it filled with scrolls, well what looked like scrolls.

"Coin" was the first thing that the person saw, that interested them right off the bat; they walked into the place where Coins were. They looked at all the scroll titles until one book interested them the most, "Rare Coins from the year 1476 to 1868" the person took it off the shelf and glanced into the scroll. To see what the coins looked like. The person smirked at the page; they had some of these coins; as they looked at more to find out that they actually had lots of the coins within the scroll. Then there was a name of a store or shop that would be interested in buying them.

A/N-I hope you enjoyed this first to this story. Kagome won't be in the next couple chapters. Bye for now. Chapter 2 will be up soon too. Bye


End file.
